


Santa Baby

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 19: What do they dress up as for Halloween/idk whatever holiday they celebrate which involves dressing up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed early on December 15th. It’s a special day for many reasons. It’s been three weeks since her and the mayor had started dating and Regina had hinted that something special may happen after the town Christmas party. Since they hadn’t made love yet, Emma hoped tonight was the night.

Emma dressed in what Regina lovingly called her sexy work uniform. The blonde shook her head at the brunette’s sarcastic humor. She didn’t go out of the way to show her guns and ass to criminals. She liked comfort and jeans and short sleeved shirts did it for her.

She knew she would probably get a lot of teasing come nightfall when she would dress up in her elf costume. And not just from her girlfriend. Emma whistled holiday tunes while she got ready for work and looked forward to seeing Regina’s secret outfit. 

**************************

The sheriff mingled as she waited for Regina. Seemed like even though the night was young, already more than half the town had shown up. Emma was laughing at something ridiculous her father had said when she felt the atmosphere change. When she turned to the source, she almost fainted.

There was Regina in the sexiest Santa outfit known to mankind. She was sure it was breaking all kinds of laws she didn’t know existed in the state of Maine. When Regina’s eyes landed on her, the woman sauntered in her direction.

Emma saw Regina’s lips moving, apparently exchanging words with her parents? Who knew? The sheriff couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t hear anything over the roar of blood rushing through her veins. 

Things turned apocalyptic when the brunette turned to her and winked. And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Emma reached out and grabbed a wrist. Within seconds, they were in Regina’s bedroom.

“Presumptuous much?”

Emma’s answer was to push the woman backward ‘til Regina landed on the bed.

FIN


End file.
